


Forgive Me, Father

by inthequeensenglish



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthequeensenglish/pseuds/inthequeensenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot transferred from my Wattpad. Before heading out to Forbodium Castle four years ago, Alfendi Layton writes a letter to his father to try and make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Father

Dear Professor Hershel Layton,

Many people say that the moments before death are for reflecting on your life and the decisions you have taken. Now, I am not on my deathbed, but my life is somewhat in danger. If you find this letter, then it means the worst. So I will use this to hopefully clear my regrets.

Forgive me, Father, for always resenting you. I owe my life to you. You took me in, an orphan boy with anger issues, tried to help me. And you did. You really did, I hope you know that. I know when you asked me not to take this job was for my own good, but I'm happy, and you were only worried. You were always worried.

Forgive me, Father, for disobeying you so much. Every time you asked me to make you some tea, I would put something in it, like a pepper or some soda. When you asked me to help you with a puzzle, I would give you the wrong answer or steer you in the wrong direction. When you asked me to take care of Katrielle, I would do nothing with her, sometimes she would cry and I would scream at her. When you didn't give me permission to go to a party, I would sneak out anyways. I suppose it was because I was a stupid, angry teenager, but I was so wrong. You did everything for me, and that is how I repaid you.

Forgive me, Father, for not wanting to do anything with you or our family. I never had a good relation with Flora or Katrielle. Please tell them how much I regret that, and how I love them and hope they forgive me too. I would insult them and pull their hair and argue with them over silly things. I would never go visit Uncle Desmond, even after you made me forgive him, nor my grandparents, who supported me and everything I do. I should have been more grateful to have a family, but I was too busy staying the past.

Forgive me, Father, for everything. I'm running out of time and this sheet of paper is too short. So I leave you with that. Find it in your heart to forgive your son.

Regards,

Alfendi Layton

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that Alfendi seems super OOC, since he's supposed to be Potty Prof before Forbodium, but I just want this to happen?


End file.
